SasuNaru: New Year Special
by FujiRyo1827
Summary: It's the start of the New Year and after his last encounter with Naruto, will Sasuke finally decide to take him or will Naruto's will be not enough?


So this is a New Year Special~~~

Happy New Year Everyone~

"It's a day before New Year, Naruto! You need to cheer up!" Sakura said, trying to cheer him up from another failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to the village.

"Sakura-chan!I'm fine, dattebayou!" '_If you call staring at the moon at night and thinking about what went wrong in my plans to bring Sasuke back.I guess you can say I'm fine_.'He added mentally.

"Mou...Fine.I'll leave you to it !" she said.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"I yelled in reply, mentally sighing in relief.'_Finally...'_

The walk home was filled with silence and thankfully didn't think he can keep up the cheerful charade he has if someone ask again if he was alright.I mean, it's not like he doesn't appreciate it but, sometimes he's too tired of people asking that over and 's not like he's gonna breakdown and start crying if they ask often enough.

'_More like snap and shout at them to shut them up'_ he thought with a smile.

_Sasuke_

'_Hnn...I wonder what the dobe is doing...Probably something stupid-ARGGHHH!Sasuke stop thinking about the dobe!'_ he mentally berated himself while keeping a stoic face outside.

Sasuke is 's been days after the dobe's last attempt to convince him back to Konoha. He couldn't forget the dobe's Naruto tried to bring him back and failed, he always look dejected but this time, to Sasuke, it seemed like it affected him more.

'_I just don't get it...What's so different this time around?*_twitch*_Why do I even care?Damn it!'_

While Sasuke is engrossed with his mental battle, his teammates conversed with each other.

"Hey!Don't you think Sasuke's been acting weird since our last run in with his former teammates?" Suigetsu asked Jugo, while leaning forward to take some more food. They had just finished cooking the food when Sasuke arrived from who knows where.

"I don't particularly Karin." Jugo replied without care, continuing to eat his food.

"Hell no!That woman's crazy!Going all 'Hello, Sasuke-kun~~' and 'Here, Sasuke-kun. Say ahh~~' and those crap!And her hits hurt you know!If I even so much as hint that Sasuke miss his teammates, she'll go all 'Why would Sasuke-kun miss those unworthy idiots!He has me!I'm so much better than that pink-haired,flat-chested brat!' rant!" yelled Suigetsu, and unfortunately attracting said teammate's attention who is currently trying and failing to catch Sasuke's attention.

"What did you say, you worthless, sword-loving shark!?"

"I said just that!It's true, isn't it?You keep on trying to catch Sasuke's attention like a slut and say that he's yours though you never caught his attention and never will, bitch!"

"W-wha-Arghhhh!" Karin tried to form words but ended up blank so she just replied by throwing an empty pan to Suigetsu who dodge and decided to taunt Karin more.

"Speechless because it's true, hag!?Hahaha!"

Ignoring the two, Jugo went closer to Sasuke and said,

"You know, you should visit the knows, maybe you'll find your answer." Leaving Sasuke thoughtful, trying to discern what Jugo meant.

~~_The Next Day~~_

_Naruto_

"Haa..."

"Narutooo~~~~ Come on!It's just a bit of fun!We gotta see the fireworks!Please?"

'_Damn it, Sakura-chan!It's unfair don't use your puppy dog eyes on me!'_ Naruto mentally complained.

"Fine,ok!Mou~ You're unfair Sakura-chan!"

"Yay!Ok, we'll be meeting with the others in...8 hours!See you then!"

"Hai..."Naruto replied, still sulking.

Patting his head, Sakura said,

"Don't worry Naruto!It's gonna be fun!"

_Sasuke_

"Sasuke-kun~~Let's go watch the fireworks later, Ok?"Karin said.

Sasuke was about to disagree when he remembered what Jugo said yesterday.

'_Maybe..' _"Hn."

"Yay!"

_8 hours later_

"Come on!Let's go find a nice spot before others!"Sakura shouted, pulling Naruto along with her."

"Ok, ok, Sakura-chan!Don't drag poor little hurts you know!" complained Naruto, his arms feeling numb from the constant pull of Sakura that cut off the blood circulation from his arms.

Just as the fireworks about to start, Naruto excused himself.

"Oi!Where are you going?The fireworks about to start!"Kiba shouted from his place when he noticed Naruto leaving.

"Don't worry!I'll comeback in a while!"

"Fine!Just don't take too long or it'll start without you!"

"Ok!"

Going deeper into the forest, Naruto followed his doesn't know why but it's telling him to go somewhere.

Arriving near a cliff, he immediately felt someone's eyes on his senses, his eyes widened at the identity of the person.

"Sa-Sasuke!T-teme!What are you doing here!?What do you want!?"Naruto shouted.

"Hn.I came here for you dobe."

"What?!"

"Are you stupid and deaf?I said it clearly, didn't I?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at his Naruto.

'_Hnnn...Mine...I like that..'_

_"_That doesn't answer my question, bastard!"

"I meant what I said. I came here for are MY dobe, Naruto." Sasuke said, stepping closer to Naruto until they're only inches apart after backing him to the edge of the cliff.

"W-what-t?!" stammering and trying to make sense of what's happening, Naruto looked up,which proved to be a bad move.

Quickly swooping down, Sasuke slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and proceeded to take control and deepen the licked Naruto's lips, asking for entrance and when he didn't received it, nipped at Naruto's bottom lips causing him to took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue and coaxed the other's tongue to respond and causing Naruto to air became necessary, he reluctantly pulled away and took in Naruto's of breath with lips slightly apart and swollen red, flushed face and glazed eyes with head titled back, just begging to be marked and licked, Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation and leaned down and gave a bite strong enough that the mark will stay there for atleast a week and proceeded to lick and nip at Naruto's neck, marking him as with his work, he gave another chaste kiss on Naruto's lips and pulled away, licking his lips like after a tasty meal, he said,

"Dobe, wait for me.I will come back to Konoha if only for 't let anyone other than me touch you, understand?"

Naruto, still dazed, just nodded, staring around to leave Sasuke gave a final remark;

"Oh and Naruto,I will come and visit you on my birthday so be ready to give your virginity to me as a birthday the mark will last for at least a week'"

When Sasuke's words finally registered to his muddled brain, Naruto blushed bright red and promptly screamed;

"SASUKE!"

_OWARI_


End file.
